


"I Really Don't Know How To React To This,"

by Black_Geeky_Tomboy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Meets Justice League, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Quote: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good (Harry Potter), note that i'm hating wonderwoman right now, onesided wonderbat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Geeky_Tomboy/pseuds/Black_Geeky_Tomboy
Summary: To be honest, if Bruce had known of all the chaos that would ensue he would not have offered to hold Justice League meetings within the Batcave, but he hadn’t expected all of his children -adopted or otherwise- to show up. Well, there was nothing he could do now. And had he really expected his children to behave? Behave? Pfft, only Cass knows the definition of behaving. And Oliver was being no help, he can’t believe that he even agreed to introduce Ollie to his family.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Batfamily Members & Original Female Character(s), Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 54
Kudos: 909





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who have commented and kudoed. Please stay safe and well, enjoy =)  
> xx

To be honest, if Bruce had known of all the chaos that would ensue he would not have offered to hold Justice League meetings within the Batcave, but he hadn’t expected  _ all _ of his children -adopted or otherwise- to show up. Well, there was nothing he could do now. And had he really expected his children to behave?  _ Behave?  _ Pfft, only Cass knows the definition of behaving. And Oliver was being no help, he can’t believe that he even agreed to introduce Ollie to his family. 

Tim

“I disagree, we are not moving from this topic until we know exactly who shut down the Watchtower,” Diana demanded, her blue eyes flashing in anger that such an important topic was being brushed aside in order to discuss something as trivial as attending a gala of all things. Of course, she was happy to support charity events and always think of them as something of some importance but right now she believed that the Tower being breached was of more importance than a gala was.

“Diana, I understand that the breach of the Tower is worrying for you but I have said that you do not need to be worried about it. I sponsored the building of the Tower so as I have said, I am fixing it.” Bruce was annoyed and frustrated why Diana would not drop the subject he did not know, especially since he had turned the conversation around to a gala which needed the league’s presence.

“Why don’t we all just calm down? I think we could all use some food,” Clark interrupted his gaze flickering between his two blue-eyed-glaring friends -well, Diana was a friend. Bruce? He wasn’t so sure about him- he cringed as they both swung their gazes around and onto him. Gulping he thought, maybe I should have left them to it, wavering under the strength of both glares he squeaked out “Or not.”

Barry, Oliver, J’onn, Hal and Arthur had been silent for the most part quietly shuffling further and further away from the two as the argument continued and started to get slightly out of hand. Oliver at some point had taken his phone out and tapped out a text, to who they had no clue but the relief he had emanated when he got a reply was enough for the other four to be slightly on edge; they would never get over the pranks he had pulled on them in the early days.

“Bruce, I understand that you know the system better than anyone else but I would appreciate it if you involved m- us, I mean, more in the process instead of just shutting us out.” Ah, so that’s what this was really about.

“Diana, I appreciate the fact that you want the team and yourself to be my... _ friends, _ ” The word came out with a hint of disdain and oh my, did he just indirectly friendzone her? “But there really is no point getting involved in the fixing of the breach. I will sort it out.”

“You mean I’ll sort it out B,” The voice was young and well-received from most, even though they were surprised to see a teen swaying on his feet, in his hand was a coffee mug which he seemed to be holding as if his life depended on it. He had dark shadows underneath his eyes, his black shaggy hair seemed as if it hadn’t been washed or combed in six weeks and from the swaying and fluttering of the lids, it was clear that he was halfway across the bridge to sleep.

“Hey Timmy,” Ollie called happily, amusement clear in his voice as Bruce finally jerked himself out of his current argument and turned to Tim to say

“You should be in bed.” 

The teen, Tim apparently, scoffed and waved his hand’s dismissively in the air stumbling over to the large computer screen and flopping into the chair saying, “It was only four bullet wounds,”

The league had multiple reactions: Barry choked on his spit and looked absolutely horrified, Hal and Arthur were confused, J’onn thoughtful as always, head tilted slightly to the side, Clark was frozen in place, horror the only thing he could feel as he scanned the teen, only to see multiple wounds and scars. Diana managed to tear her gaze from Bruce to look at Tim with interest while Ollie burst out laughing. To say that the rest was not impressed was an understatement.

“Hi Uncle Ollie, you know, that sounds really weird. Uncle Ollie, Uncle Ollie,” Tim repeats starting to tap things into the computer.

“Bruce, why is there a teenager in your cave?” Her voice was calm and low, she seemed fine on the outside but on the inside, she was a raging inferno. If this was Bruce’s child, that meant that there was a mother. Why would he not have told her?

“Tim is helping me sort out the Tower being breached problem, why, is there a problem with my son helping me and spending some time with me?” Bruce growled, eyebrows slanting down and his lips thinning in perhaps disapproval or perhaps disappointment. Standing up he let out a sigh before saying in a much calmer tone, “J’onn, Hal, Oliver, Barry, Arthur, Clark and Diana, this is Tim. Tim as you full and well know who they are I have no need to introduce them to you. Now, can you go upstairs to your bed or do I need to call Alfred to come and get you?”

“No, and no you don’t need to disturb Alfie, just let me finish my report on the trafficking ring and I will happily go back to my bed and yet again be woken up by Helena and find myself playing with action figures at three in the morning. Not that I don’t mind.” He added with a smile before it dropped off his face, “Also, we’re out of coffee.”

Bruce, now ignoring the hanging jaws of the league, chuckled deeply and smugly said, “Bed now if you want to see coffee at three in the morning.”

The teen let out a wearisome sigh before waving distractedly to the Justice League and stumbling back up the stairs and hopefully to his bed.

Barry let out a whimper as a fond smile formed on Bruce’s face before it quickly set itself back in its usual scowl giving anybody whiplash from the quick transition from amused to dark and brooding. Ollie was smiling smugly although that quickly changed when he received the Batglare form, Bruce. Oh crud, he knew, didn’t he? Well, it looked like Oliver was going to have more than a few bruises in the morning and it definitely wouldn’t be from any of the villains of star city.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaydah ( original female character) and Duke

Diana had decided to arrive early so that she could talk to Bruce about his apparent son and looking after him better. Maybe the boy just needed a mother figure around, she mused smiling at the thought, her eyes twinkling with joy. Walking in she was surprised to hear laughter and a theme tune to a cartoon, glancing around she noticed that large screen was filled with cartoon characters. As got closer she noticed two fuzzy, kinky curled heads leaning against each other, it seemed to be that they had both managed to squeeze themselves into the chair and they had a golden coloured cover draped over their shoulders. A tissue box was propped on the right arm of the chair, scrunched up (probably snotty) tissues were littered across the floor. At the sound of her footsteps, both heads whirled around. The boy appeared to be African American and the girl a bronzy toffee complexion, the boy had jet black hair while the girls were more of an amber brownish colour.

“Hello, little ones, what are you doing in Batman’s cave?” Even though her voice was soft, she clearly meant by her words, who are you and what business do you have being here?

The girl smirked self-satisfied and held out her hand, apparently ignoring Diana’s question, “Hand it over Duke, I was right.” 

Huffing the boy- Duke, handed over twenty dollars and muttered, “How come your always right about these things?” 

“Women’s intuition.” She said smugly her voice clogged up slightly, reaching over she plucked a tissue out of the box and blew her nose before saying, “I hate being sick.”

Duke prodded her in the cheek and laughingly said, “Well, it’s your fault for taking on Croc, you should’ve waited for back up.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, anyway.” She removed her gaze from Duke and grinned baring her teeth slightly and for some reason, Diana felt uneasy, “I’m Jaydah and this Duke. Out of all the kids-”

“Kids?” Diana questioned her heart speeding up slightly, did Bruce have more kids? Were these his kids as well?

Ignoring the question Jaydah carried on, “As I said, out of all of the kids we’re probably the sanest, except Alfie, Alfie’s a godsend, so please listen closely.”

“Our father isn’t a prize to be won.” Duke stated calmly yet firmly, “the only business you have with him is business itself. Have we made ourself clear?”

Diana opened her mouth angrily but was interrupted, “And if you even think we’re being harsh, you’re wrong. Duke and I are just being nice and warning you before any of our siblings decide to take you on.”

“Children, I don’t think you are in any place to tell me how I should feel about your father if he is your father, and it is not any of your business how I feel or how he feels about me. Now there is a league meeting so if you’ll kindly leave?” Diana states angrily, crossing her arms across her chest, eyes flashing in anger.

“Duke’s gotta go back upstairs but dad says that I gotta stay down here since he doesn’t trust me not to sneak out,” She smirks evilly, “so that means that I’ll be keeping an eye on you. Oh yeah, and if dad finds out that Duke and I spoke to you he’ll find out about your talking down to us.”

“Little girl, you and your brother do realize that’s blackmail?” Diana growled, not believing her ears. How dare these  _ children  _ try to blackmail THE Princess of Themyscira? Did they even realize what they were doing?

“Yes, my little sister and I do realize what we’re doing. But just note that we’re being nice to you, we’re going easy on you if any of our other siblings find out you’d be in hot water.” Duke said before smiling and saying “Hey Bruce, see you later.”

Bruce descended the stairs, clapping Duke on the back fondly before wrinkling his face in obvious distaste of the tissues that littered the cave’s floor, “Hey dad, and before you say anything I will clean it up.” Jaydah said quickly, not wishing to be on her father’s side.

“Hello, Bruce.” Diana cooly said, a blush clear to see on her face, “Is this your daughter and is Duke your son?”

Bruce opened his mouth to say something but at that moment Barry arrived saying, “Hey Bats, how’s it going?”

Bruce grunted, leaning against the chair Jaydah was sitting on and placing a hand against her head before cocking an eyebrow at her, “What’d you do now?”

“Nothing,” She beamed mischievously not even once glancing over at Diana who was clenching her fists so hard and glaring so much that it was a shock that Jaydah hadn’t crumbled into ash, “Just making sure my daddy has enough attention for us kids.”

Both Barry and Diana were shocked to see Bruce press a kid to the girl’s forehead and chuckle lowly before saying, “You don’t need to worry about that, I’ll always have time for one of my favourite girls.” Jaydah smiled, twisting around in the large seat and pressing a kiss to her father’s cheek before pulling him into a hug. Unbeknownst to Bruce, Jaydah was sticking her tongue out at Diana which confused Barry thoroughly. 

First, he sees Bruce display affection and now he sees Diana clenching her fists and narrowing her eyes at what looked like a twelve-year-old girl. He was even more confused when the girl mouthed

“Stay away from him,” Wha?


	3. Chapter 3

Harper and Stephanie

Diana glanced around, careful not to make it to obvious, she had been on edge ever since those children had spoken to her and she was afraid that more children would pop up. Yes, Bruce was her teammate and the Leader of the Justice League, and yes, yes she was slightly attracted to him but that didn’t mean that she would purposely go and try to find things out about him. Especially if he was already so unwilling to share anything with her or the team.

Barry hummed, tapping his nads against the tabletop ignoring the glare that was being sent his way periodically by Bruce, to say that he felt uneasy was an understatement. So far he had seen three kids around the cave and Diana’s reaction to whatever the girl, Jaydah, had said was not pretty. So here he was, trying to ignore Diana and not annoy Bruce. It was, to say the least, a very trying job. They had met up for a midweek meeting, nothing too important, just how their week was going and whether anything important had popped up which needed all of the league’s attention. So far nothing of importance had been spoken about except the need for the team to get to know each other beyond the cape. Suddenly a large explosion was heard from above causing all heroes, except for Batman, to leap to their feet hands reaching for their various defences. Barry watched curiously as Bruce let out a world-weary sigh and muttered something which sounded like ‘Why me?’ Huh, what’d he mean by that? There was a sound of feet pattering down the stairs and a blue-haired girl along with a blonde-haired girl came into view. The blue-haired girl’s face was covered with soot while the other wore a sheepish expression.

“Hey Bruce,” The blonde started sheepishly, running a nervous hand through her, “sorry to interrupt your meeting.” She gestures to the league, blushing slightly when her eyes land on Superman. “If this was any other situation I would totes ask for your autographs then rip them up ‘cause Bats is my favourite superhero. After Red Robin of course.” She added as an afterthought.

Clearing her throat Blue-hair hesitantly said, “So Bruce, hypothetically, how would you feel if Tim and Jason...let’s say blew up the kitchen? Hypothetically of course.”

“You did what?” Barry couldn’t help but let it slip from his mouth, but were they serious? Sure, there had been a rather large bang which had sounded as if something had exploded, but  _ blew up the kitchen? Seriously?  _

“Not me,” The girl said incredulously before saying, “hi Uncle Ollie. And Barry, I was supervising, I left Stephanie there for five minutes since I was using the bathroom. It took longer than necessary since I’m on my period but when I come back there’s smoke and then BAM! Not my fault, Stephanie should be able to control her boyfriend.”

Said girl whipped around and said equally incredulous, “Haper! They’re your brothers!”

“Yeah, Jason and all the others except Tim might as well be your brothers! You basically live here! Uncle Ollie, tell Stephanie I’m right.”

Oliver crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair and smiled at the two girls, “Nope, I’m not getting involved this time, I think I’ll leave it to Bruce.”

Two pairs of blue eyes landed on Bruce making most of the league question whether they were related somehow, Harper had clearly stated that Stephanie wasn’t actually related to them but perhaps she was Bruce’s secret daughter? “ Harper, Steph. What exactly is damaged? And are you wearing Alfred’s cake on your face Harper?”

“Maybe?” Harper shifted uneasily before gesturing to the league, “Do we really need to this in front of them Bruce? Or we come back when you’re not busy.” 

“Where’s your mother?” Diana tensed, her lips thinning, so he did have a relationship with someone.

“In a grave, Bruce,” Harper said before smiling gently, “She’s out shopping.”

“Okay, that’s fine… I can replace the damage just don’t leave Tim and Jason together in the kitchen anymore. Better still tell them that I’m banding them from the kitchen and in all honesty, you shouldn’t worry about me, worry about Alfred.”

Both girls paled, cursed simultaneously and ran off the blonde shouting, “See ya, Uncle Ollie. Unless we die stopping Alfred from killing the boys of course!”

“You know them?” Hal questioned curiously, glancing between the blonde-haired man and the scowling ebony-haired man on the other side of the table.

“Yeah, I’m their honourary Uncle but I can’t say much unless you never want to find my body. I’ve been put under oath and terms and conditions.”

Bruce nodded along with his words before saying, “No doubt you’re wondering who they are. Stephanie is my sons girlfriend and my unofficial daughter, no Diana- not by blood, and Harper is my adopted daughter.”

“Did anyone notice that both of your kids already seemed to know who we are?” Arthur boomed, not happy with the seating arrangement which he had been given. He was a King he was meant to be at the head of the table, not Bruce, a mere earthling. Oliver just shook his head and laughed. Just then another explosion went off.

"Why me?" Bruce muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason

To be quite clear with everyone, Hal Jordan was confused and concerned. So far he had seen five children coming in and out of the Batcave, for what reason he wasn’t sure, they had said that they were his children but no way! That was way too hard to believe; spooky just wasn’t the type to have a family or even think about being a family man. Especially since spooky seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Diana had a massive crush on him, either that or spooky just wasn’t interested and didn’t know how to tell the Princess that he’d rather be alone than go out with her. So there Hal was, sitting on his chair next to Barry, pretending that he was paying attention to whatever the ‘Big Three’ were speaking about when really, he was keeping an eye out for another kid to pop out of the many of the Batcave. And lo and behold there one was. Feet stomping down the concrete stairs, a young man with a streak of white hair amongst black locks, sea-blue eyes which were flashing angrily. Nudging Barry, Hal kept his eyes glued on the kid -well, compared to Hal he was a kid anyway-, the kid opened his mouth and screamed, “BRUCE THOMAS WAYNE.” 

All leaguers watched as Bruce stiffened, his eyes widening slightly before he turned around and said calmly, “Hello Jason, how’s your day been?”

Jason snorted angrily, “My  _ day? _ Bruce, stop trying to avoid the topic. We all know you SCRATCHED AND DENTED MY BIKE!” Hal jumped slightly as Jason stormed over to the table, slamming his hands down on it so that he towered over Bruce, or in reality, came face to face with Bruce.

“Jason,” The older man sighed tiredly, rubbing his temples, “I’ve already told you, I didn’t scratch or dent your bike.”

“Huh, oh yeah, okay, you totally didn’t. Then why is there a black scuff mark where the dent is huh? And you call yourself a detective.” He tutted, placing a hand on his popped out hip, the embodiment of sass. I wonder where he learnt that from?

“Jason, I’ve haven’t used the Batcar for a week. I’ve been you-know-where making sure your brother doesn’t kill your other brother and making sure your sister doesn’t jump out of her bedroom window to escape being grounded.”

“Well,” Jason said sulkily crossing his arms and ignoring his audience entirely, “if you didn’t do it who did?”

Muffled laughter came from Hal’s left and he looked over to see Ollie’s face bright red, his shoulders shaking violently as he tried (unsuccessfully) to hold in his apparent laughter. Two pairs of annoyed blue eyes landed on him and Bruce growled “Oliver. Talk, Now.”

“Fine.” The Blonde huffed in between giggles and laughs, “ I may or may not have dared one of your kids to try and drive the Batcar out of the cave without you noticing, let’s just say that one of your kids is horrible at driving and…” He tailed off, apparently noticing the furious glares on both faces, “I think I’ll be leaving now. See you later.” The Blond quickly excused himself from the table and ran out, probably towards his motorbike, with two very annoyed black-haired men on his tail.

“Soooooo, anyone want to tell me what just happened?” Barry asked, wincing as a thump was heard and a string of curses followed.

“To be honest Barry, I’m not sure anyone is sure of what just happened.” Hal said letting out a sigh as he repeated the words that had stood out to him the most, ‘One of your kids,’ how many does spooky actually have?


	5. Chapter 5

Cass

The girl was silent, it was either that or the way she looked at him which creeped Clark out. She had been silent all throughout the meeting, perched on the arm of Bruce’s chair, following every leaguer movements, her brown eyes boring into him with no remorse of fear. Clark could tell that it creeped out all the other members of the league as well, it wasn’t so much the silence but the calculating way she watched them, as if she knew every little secret of theirs and knew exactly how to take them down if the time arose. 

“Cassie sweetie,” Clark’s eye widened comically at the pet name Bruce had just said, Bruce never showed emotions and here he was using a term of endearment to someone who no doubt was dangerous. This was man was confusing as he didn’t know what. “Do you have anything you’d like to add?”

The young woman pointed a finger in Diana’s direction and then gestured to Bruce, “Taken. Not, available.” She said simply, although the words seemed more of a threat than a statement.

Clark watched as Diana blushed and ducked her head, but not before he saw her eyes widen and her mouth tighten. What was that about? He questioned.


	6. Chapter 6

Carrie, Holly And Katrina

J’onn was beyond confused, why on earth (or Mars) was there so many cats? Why were there even cats in the Batcave in the first place? The cats varied in shapes and sizes, ginger, black and white, grey, tortoiseshell, greyish-blue. It was difficult to wade through the sea of cats, not that he actually needed to walk. It appeared to be that the League was just as confused as he was although they all were quite amused to watch Bruce pick his way through the vast ocean of cats. A rather large ginger cat had curled itself around his shoulders, while a greyish blue kitten sat on top of his cowled head. 

“Good afternoon Bruce,” Clark said, watching warily as a cat dropped from one of the rafters and landed on Barry’s head causing the man to let out a rather unmanly squeak of surprise.

“Clark.” The man grunted, continuing to make his way towards his chair, apparently ignoring the fact that his Batcave had become overrun with cats and therefore had become a Catcave. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“We all wanted to just ask how long it would be until we can have use of the watchtower since it is proving to be rather difficult to hold meetings here due to the fact that we’re always interrupted by your...children?” 

Bruce let out a sigh of annoyance, finally arriving at his chair and falling into it, “I’m sorry for the interruptions but Tim and I are still working on the Tower, it should be up and running before you know it. Girls, I know you’re there, you might as well come down.”

J’onn glanced around the room confused, was the stress getting to Bruce so much that he was now speaking to people that were not there? He opened his mouth to voice his thoughts but was stopped when a sly feminine voice spoke up, “Okay, okay we’re coming out, no need to get your pants in a twist.”

Three girls dropped down from the rafters, each landing with the elegance of a cat, one had strawberry blonde hair, the other two both had matching blonde hair. Each had a cat somewhere on their vicinity, the strawberry haired girl had a cat perched on her shoulder (she was also wearing green lensed glasses), blonde number one had a cat clinging to her back and blonde number two had a cat gripping onto her pant leg.

“Girls, please explain yourselves. Carrie, you usually get to the point, what happened?”

“We were out patrolling and Rina,” She said gesturing to blonde number two, “found a kitten, it was all skin and bones so she gave it a bit to eat, of course, some other cats smelt the food and came along and then they followed us here.”

“At least you know that we’re definitely mum’s kids,” Rina smirked waving a hand to encompass all of the cats that were milling about the place before turning to face Diana, “I’m Katrina, my friends call me Rina but you’re most definitely not my friend so you don’t get to call me that. That over there is my little sister Carrie and over there is my older sister by a month Holly, Bruce has children so no, no he doesn’t have time for the frivolities of love. Got that?”

Everyone is quite surprised, to say the least, including Bruce. “Rina, what are you speaking about? Diana is my teammate, I’m sure she doesn’t have any other type of feelings for me.”

A face-palm could be heard ringing through the room and when everyone turned to face Holly, a red mark could be seen on her forehead, right in the middle, letting out a sigh that sounded much like Bruce’s she giggled, “I totally get why it took you so long for you to figure out that mum was in love with you,” Diana stiffened at these words but kept silent although yet again, a blush was visible on her face.

“It’s soo obvious that Diana has a crush on you Bruce. She’s always interested in your life beyond the cowl and every time I mention mum, she tenses and tightens her fists.” She breaks out laughing and waves a hand when Bruce brings out a canister, “Don’t be stupid Bruce, there’s no laughing gas in here. Man. I thought you were meant to be the greatest detective of all time. And you can’t even work out that your teammate has a crush on you? Man, Domains gonna be disappointed beyond belief.” 

“Holly, you’re being delusional. Diana knows that I already have people in my life. She’s already met all of my kids, she knows that I don’t have time to be pursuing a relationship and it would just mess up the team’s dynamics,” Everyone, except Bruce most likely, could hear the audible sound of a sharp intake of breath and a heart being shattered.

Rina grinned evilly and said innocently, “Oh? Really? If you say so, Bruce, no wonder none of the ladies like you. You’re so oblivious it’s unbelievable I wonder how-” She let out a yelp as she was sharply elbowed just beneath her ribs as another had was slapped over her mouth.

Carrie smiled apologetically and grabbed Holly and said awkwardly, “Well, it’s been nice meeting y’all but we gotta go and do something other than break hearts. Right girls?”

“No not really,” Holly muttered pouting in disappointment, “and anyway, it’s kind of fun.”

“Shut up, although I gotta agree with you on that. Let’s go.”

The girls left just as quickly as they had appeared, a trail of cats following them up the stairs and into the unknown.

“Sooo, is anybody gonna tell me what just happened?” Barry questioned.

Another face-palm was heard but this time it was the Dark Knight doing it himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Dick

Arthur, King of Atlantis, was concerned. Nervous even, why you may ask? Because the big bad dark knight was twitching. Seriously, the man afraid of nothing was twitching at every little sound, it was quite concerning because when Batman was twitching it meant that everyone was in deep crud. At first, it had been rather amusing watching the man jump six feet in the air when Barry let out a high pitched sneeze, or when Oliver let out a bark of laughter after reading a text message, from who he wasn’t sure. Suddenly, what little lights there were go out and a low chuckle sounds through the room causing very leaguer to shiver as a slight chill goes down their back, setting them all on edge.

“Bruce?” Clark calls out nervously, immediately relying on his thermal heat vision, relief flows through him when he sees Bruce still seated in his chair. “Bruce, why have the lights gone out?”

Silence meets the man of steels question, Arthur is now definitely concerned. Why is Bruce doing this? Is he trying to teach us some kind of lesson in some ‘invaluable quality?’. The lights go back on as quick as they went out and all leaguers are surprised to see not Bruce sitting in the chair where he had been but a young man in a tight black costume with a blue bird stretched across his broad chest.

“Oh M Goodness! I cannot believe it! At first, I thought Jay and Harper were lying but they were telling the truth! Oh my dayz, I cannot believe I’m standing, well, sitting, in front of  _ the  _ Justice League!” The man squeals so highly that Clark has to cover his ears. Who knew that a man could reach such a high pitch? “It is such an honour to meet you all, hey, do you mind taking a selfie with me? Come on people, group-selfie!”

Arthur stared at the young man confusion evident in his gaze, who was this young man and was he always this excitable? “Look, kid, sorry to interrupt,” Hal started sounding anything but unapologetic, “but who are you, what are you doing here and where is Batman?”

This seemed to interrupt the kids speeded chatter which sounded even faster than Barry’s and looked around before pouting, yes you heard me,  _ pouting. _ “You mean he didn’t tell you guys about me?” A few heads were shaken in answer to his question, he crossed his arms and huffed seeming far younger than he appeared to be at first. “Trust B, not to tell his own friends about his kids.”

Clark, it seemed choked on his own saliva, (gross I know, I’ve done that a few times) and after receiving a helpful thump on the back from Diana, asked, “His kids? He doesn’t have any kids. He works alone. Where is he anyway?”

Apparently, this is hilarious because the kid bursts out laughing, laughing so hard that he falls off of the chair and lands in a heap on the floor, laughing his head off not bothering to get off of the ground. Gasping for air the kid says “Works alone?  _ Works alone?  _ Oh, my dayz you’ve got to be joking with me.” 

“No, we’re not kidding.” Arthur says firmly, crossing his arms, “Who are you and where’s Batman?”

“Okay, okay calm down. Don’t get your panties in a twist,” the kid snipes finally stopping his laughter, “I’m Nightwing his oldest lovechild with Justice, and Batman is having a nice sleep upstairs in bed where he should be. I tranqued him.”

“You did what!?” Barry squeaks out, shock obvious in his voice.

“Hey, it’s cool. He was ill anyway, best that I get him back to his bed before Alfred grounds him like he did before, “Nightwing gives a shudder, “ Alfie put the whole manor on lockdown. It was awful, eleven kids in a manor with basically nothing to do. Horrible, horrible, man.”

“Hey Dick,” Oliver says casually, not looking up from his phone where the theme tune for Candy Crush can be heard playing lowly.

“Hey Uncle Ollie, Jade says to say hello and Babs says to say hi to Felicity.” 

Oliver nods calmly, not once taking his eyes off of the screen in front of him, “Oliver, you know him?” Arthur asks furrowing his sandy-blonde eyebrows in confusion as he remembers that when all the other kids had appeared they had seemed to already know the blonde archer.

“Guysss, I’ve thought I already told you. I’m their honorary Uncle! Of course, I know them, I’m the fun Uncle who takes them out for drinking although most of them are underage.” Oliver paled slightly and let out a sigh of relief when he remembered that B-man was upstairs hopefully sleeping and not lurking around in the shadows.

“I remember that,” Nightwing nods sagely, “I’ve never been so afraid of that kid. Note this people, never ever ever get Damian drunk. It’ll be the last thing you do.” He turns to Wonderwoman and he softens, “I’m sorry for what my siblings said to you, they can be idiots most of the time. Don’t listen to what they have to say, oh yeah, did you know that my little brother had a crush on you?”


	8. Chapter 8

Diana was nervous, scared and worried. Her hands were wet with sweat, and she had to keep on rubbing her eyes because they kept on tearing up. Why she didn’t know, I shouldn’t be this scared, she thinks to herself, I’m a strong, independent, wise woman. I’m the Princess of Themyscira and men, while they can be helpful occasionally are men. And men will be men. This seemed to do the trick as her eyes stopped tearing up and her heart didn’t feel as if it was about to burst out of her chest with nervousness. Diana was the Princess of Themyscira and she wasn’t about to be reduced to a little girl with a massive crush.

Feet touching down on the cool damp floor she glanced around feeling slightly comforted to see that the cave hadn’t changed that much, Bats still hung from the roof of the cave, the giant penny was still there along with the dinosaur and the room was mostly hidden in shadows. “Bruce?” She called, her voice sounding way too loud in the tranquil setting; like she had come to a place where she knew she wouldn’t belong in for too long.

The chair that was seated in front of the large computer swivelled around, Diana was surprised to find an ebony-haired woman with green eyes sitting there with a turkey in her lap which she was stroking much like a Disney villain in the movies that Donna had convinced her to watch. “Sorry sweetie, but it wasn’t Bruce that called you here. That was me.” She smiled slightly before saying, “It’s nice to finally meet you, Dick couldn’t stop talking about you and the others.”

“I’m sorry but, why did you call me here?”

The woman smiled gently and gestured to a chair which had been placed in front of the desk, “Would you like to sit down?”Diana sat down, twisting the chair around so that it faced the woman and raised an eyebrow expectantly, “I’m Selina Kyle-Wayne. Bruce’s wife, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well.” Diana croaked, “You have a rather large family.”

Selina laughed, her laugh gentle and soft, “Yeah, we do have a rather large family.” She shrugged smiling fondly, “Bruce can’t help himself and I can’t either. I’m sorry about my children, they were out of line and callous while dealing with your emotions. I hope you can forgive them.”

Diana opened her mouth to speak but obviously, Selina wasn’t done talking yet, “Also, I wanted to thank you personally for putting up with Bruce. I know how he can be, dark, intimidating and sulky at times but believe it or not, he actually enjoys yours and the team’s company. Even if Barry does annoy him from time to time along with Hal and Ollie.” She chuckled, her lips turning in up a smile which seemed to sing the love she felt for the man, “The kids are glad that he’s socialising actually. They thought he spent too much time by himself down here.” She hummed softly, cocking her head to the side before saying, “I agree with Babs, you’re good for him. So is Clark.”


	9. Chapter 9

Bonus:

“Father! The alien is talking to your children!” Damian yells, thrusting his sword at the said alien trying to keep the poor man away from his younger siblings. “Terrence! Stay away from the alien, he is unworthy of your attention- No Helena, we will not be giving him the cookies Pennyworth made.”

Letting out a groan, Bruce buried his head in his hands, not bothering to glare at Jyadah who was laughing her head off, “Dad, you okay?” Bruce could do nothing more than whimper when he heard a crash and a shriek before Clark shrieked

“BRUCE! YOUR SON HAS KRYPTONITE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who have commented, I hope you all really enjoyed this and stay safe. I love you all and if you ever need some comfort drop me a comment.  
> Love you all.  
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are appreciated. Stay safe and well.  
> xx


End file.
